


An Angel's Tears

by AssbuttToTheWorld



Series: Tumblr_Short_Ficlets [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Comfort, Croatoan Apocalypse, Croatoans, Death, Endverse, Established Relationship, Hurt, Loss, Love, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Pain, Suffering, Survival, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttToTheWorld/pseuds/AssbuttToTheWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Croatoan virus has spread over the world. Dean Winchester and Castiel are in charge of one of the survival camps in America. Castiel was cut off from heaven, but Dean still loves him, because they're together. Like together together. Now they need to find new supplies to get the camp through the next weeks. </p><p>WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH!!!!</p><p>prompts: Endverse!Destiel.<br/>I will write more Endverse. Maybe even with this as a part of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel's Tears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thehungovertoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thehungovertoffee).



Castiel stuffed the canned food in his backpack. It wasn’t much, just a can of beans, one of soup and two of lens, but it would do. The camp hat become smaller again. The Croatoans were thinning out the inhabitants of this town.

He zipped the backpack, threw it over his shoulder. It was a routine he had to learn. Quick looking, quick gathering, quick running. No flying. No zapping, no healing. Just running. Cas turned around and just did that. He needed to hurry back to the others. Dean had given clear orders for this supply hunt. Go in, gather, go out, return, quick.

Castiel’s steps echoed in the streets. His way was guided by blinded windows, crashed doors, gathered pieces of paper, metal and something that suspiciously looked like… human remainings. Cas had learned not to pay attention to it anymore, as he had learned to ignore the throbbing pain in his back, where once his wings had been. Well, they still were there..somehow. Just ripped and torn to pieces, merely consisting of bones, covered in a few feathers. Useless. Like Cas.

Dean was already waiting at the supply car. He looked up, as he heard Cas’ nearing steps. The former hunter sighed in relief. “Finally!”, Dean pushed himself back from the car he had been leaning on. Castiel stood now in front of him, lightly panting. His stamina still wasn’t good. “Hello, Dean.”, Cas managed a weak smile and blinked, as Dean just pulled the angel into a soft hug. “You should really work on your resilience, Cas.”, with these words Dean let go of his angel.

Cas just granted Dean a weak smile, as he began to unpack his backpack and stash the stuff in the back of their jeep. He stiffened for a moment, as two strong arms laid gently around his waist. “If you don’t feel well, you don’t need to come with us on these supply hunts, you know?”, Dean kissed the fallen angel’s cheek, then buried his nose on his neck. “I know, Dean. But if I don’t, I am useless.” Cas replied with a bitter smile, but letting himself gently sink against Dean’s warmth.

Silence followed this conversation and they only separated because they could hear footsteps coming down the street. Soon all members of the team unloaded their goods into the trunk of the car Only one was missing. Her name was Kathy and she was quite new, hot tempered and very stubborn, but overall she was a good soul.

“I will look for her, Dean.”, Castiel said, handing him his backpack, only taking his weapons with him. Dean’s face was mirroring concern, but he finally nodded in agreement and the fallen angel took of.  
It was not long, until the group heard Kathy scream, followed by a metallic sound and several gunshots. Dean immediately took his own gun and ran into the direction where the shots came from, leaving all seven remaining group members behind.

Castiel just tried to pull Kathy up on her feet, as another Croatoan attacked them. Kathy screamed again in fear, clutching onto Cas. Dean aimed, shot and hit the Croatoan. Perfectly. Castiel closed his eyes and mouth, as the blood splattered all over the place. After all these years, it was still disgusting.

Dean was just about to help Cas with Kathy, as the third Croatoan jumped onto the hunter with a dark growl and sunk his already bloody teeth into Dean's neck.

“DEAN! NO!”, the scream echoed desperately through the empty streets as Castiel tried to remove the Croatoan from Dean, who was lying on the floor, gasping for air. The angel fell to the ground, pulling Dean into his arms, trying to stop the bleeding of the wound. Dean’s eyes already got dull, losing focus, from the blood loss as the Croatoan had ripped his cervical artery and laryngeal.

Castiel’s eyes filled with tears, his hands shaking, as the hunter placed his hand weakly on the angel’s cheek. “You know, what..to do..”, Dean whispered quietly. Cas shook his head violently.No, he couldn’t. But Dean looked at him. There were no words spoken, but Dean left no room for protest. And Castiel quietly obeyed.

As the last shot fell, the world crashed down on Castiel. His world had been destroyed forever.


End file.
